


cherry red/blue raspberry

by DistrictChanLix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Riding, Weird Biology, chan is just tired, felix is kind of a brat, some of this doesnt make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistrictChanLix/pseuds/DistrictChanLix
Summary: something's been off about felix, but chan is determined to make sure his cat his happy and healthy





	cherry red/blue raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ i hope you enjoy this fic as much as i do  
> also felix isn't a minor so i dont feel bad writing this HAHA

“Leave me alone!” Felix shouted, tail puffed up and ears laid back on his head. Chan sighed, wiping his eyes. It was too early for this. It was 7 in the fucking morning and Felix was already throwing his first bitch fit of the day before Chan even went to work. 

Chan adopted Felix from the local shelter 6 months ago, and they’ve gotten pretty close. The workers said the cat hybrid was too shy, but he immediately jumped at the chance to hang out with Chan and never got too scared without having a good reason. When Chan took him home, Felix immediately charmed all the neighbors and their friends with his sweet demeanor and awkward Korean. He really thought that the language barrier was what made Felix seem shy.

Their life was simple. The average weekday went like this; Chan going to work early in the morning, Felix lounging on the couch doing whatever he felt like, dancing, playing video games or just sleeping, Chan coming back home in the late afternoon, the two of them cooking dinner, watching TV or working on music, and going to sleep in Chan’s room. Some nights, a puppy hybrid named Jisung and his owner Changbin would come over to make music with Chan and play with Felix. Simple and easy.

Their weekends were spent going out, shopping, getting food, walking around, or hanging out with their friend group. once again, simple.

Felix was a good addition to Chan’s home. Chan was glad he listened to Woojin and gave into the urge to get a pet hybrid. Chan was fairly lonely, and the company really helped keep his spirits up. Plus, it’s hard not to fall asleep when there’s a warm little kitty sleeping in your lap or on your chest.

Chan definitely felt less lonely, considering that he gave Felix a lot of freedom and let him talk to the older comfortably. It was less like having a pet and more like living with your best friend. They stay up and talk for hours, have tons of music they’re writing with Jisung and Changbin, and are in the midst of setting up a room to keep a pet gecko together. It was nice. 

Until recently.

After Felix’s 18th birthday passed by two weeks ago, the hybrid started acting weird. Whenever he saw Chan he would just get up and leave the room, or just sit in tense silence, fur standing on end. Whenever Chan tried to start a conversation or simply ask what he wants to eat, Felix would get pissed and storm out of the room. 

While a lot of hybrid owners would punish their pet for this behavior, Chan just got concerned. He didn’t have a lot of experience with owning a cat, considering his family took care of a rabbit hybrid growing up. Felix’s sudden anger could mean anything, he could be dying for all Chan knew!

“Lix…” Chan started. He hesitated, not sure what to say to him. It was kind of hard to concentrate when Felix was only wearing one of Chan’s shirts and a pair of boxer-briefs.

“I’m going back to sleep.” Felix muttered. He slammed his door shut, and all Chan could do was blame himself for something he didn’t know he did. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. It was so weird seeing Felix actually use that barren room, since he usually spent all of his time in Chan’s.

“Call me if you need me.” he called. Turning around, he debated whether or not to stay home and call the vet. Chan knew he had a lot of unused vacation days, but he didn’t want to miss something important at work. 

Conflicted, eventually Chan’s soft side won. He would first do some research and if necessary, call the vet and get some medicine to take care of him. Work could wait, he needed to make sure Felix was okay.

He walked back to his room to change into more comfortable clothes and grab his laptop. He changed into a fitting white t shirt and black track pants. It was still pretty early, so Chan got to work.

Chan sat on the bed, frowning as he felt how cold it was. It was so weird not having Felix laying on the other side or curled up with him, begging for Chan to stay home and hang out with him. He shook his head, opening up his laptop and logging in. 

He quickly opened his web browser and started typing in the search engine. “Okay… ‘why is my cat hybrid mad all of a sudden’.” 

Not much showed up, just a few care sheets. Chan rolled his eyes and put in a few more searches.

‘Cat hybrid angry’ just some articles on the psychology of cat hybrids.

‘Cat hybrid avoiding me’ just a page about how to get closer to your hybrid.

Chan sighed, putting his face in his hands. Nothing he read was helping with his specific problem. He decided to put one of those questions on an online answer website. “Hopefully this makes sense,” he murmured to himself.

He clicked on the link to yahoo answers and created a new question.

‘Why is my cat hybrid suddenly so angry?’ 

Chan thought for a moment on what to put in the details.

‘My hybrid is usually a complete sweetheart, fun to be with, and very outgoing. Two weeks ago his birthday passed, and overnight his mood took a 180. He won’t tell me what’s wrong, and is refusing to speak with me all together without getting pissed. Does anyone know what’s happening to him?’

Chan clicked send, and waited. 

5 minutes passed. No notification.

Chan pursed his lips, getting up to try and check on Felix. He opened Felix’s door. He wasn’t in there. He heard steps and clattering of dishes in the kitchen. _Oh,_ Chan thought.

Chan walked into the kitchen, Felix immediately stilling. “Hey…” Chan tried to speak.

“Why are you here?” Felix turned around quickly, refusing to meet Chan’s eyes. “I thought I still smelled you, didn’t know I was right.” Felix turned back to his bowl of grilled chicken. “Get out and make money, I guess.”

Chan frowned. “I’m worried about you, Felix.” he spoke softly, slowly inching closer to the hybrid. Felix’s tail started going down. “Can you please talk to me?”

Felix jerked away from him, blushing. “No,” he rushed back to his room.

Chan groaned. “Felix, please,” he yelled to the other room.

Felix didn’t answer.

Chan shrugged, grabbing a water bottle and walking back to his own. He heard a notification on his computer. He jumped on the bed, pulling the laptop close to him. He refreshed the page, and sure enough, there were three answers already.

_kingkinly: what age is he now?_   
_jeonsoo379: maybe it’s puberty_   
_kittyluvrx: What birthday was this? A cat hybrid’s attitude can change depending on age and circumstances._

Chan furrowed his brows, typing in a response to “kingkinly” and “kittyluvrx”.

‘He just turned 18.’

A notification popped up.

_kittyluvrx: oh, that explains everything! 18 is the age of sexual maturity in a cat hybrid, and odds are if you live together he sees you as a mate that refuses to breed with him. You should either talk to him or if you want to, have sex with him._

Chan’s face flushed all over. Yeah, he’s thought about doing stuff like that with Felix. The hybrid is beautiful and exactly his type. But, they’ve never gone further than making out at Minho’s house party and shy kisses at night.

But, he wanted to be 100% sure that was happening before he made a move. There was a possibility of him trying to touch the hybrid and the hybrid running away or never speaking to him ever again. Chan decided to call the vet anyways. 

He pulled out his phone, tapping on the number he has on speed dial. After a few rings the secretary picked up.

“Seoul Hybrid Care, what do you need?”

“Hi, uh, I need to speak with Dr. Son. Ask her a question.”

“Alright, you’re lucky you called when she’s not on call. Name of the hybrid?”

“Felix Lee.”

He could hear the lady type for a moment. “Cat? Ragdoll-siamese mix?”

“Yes, yes that’s him.”

“And you are?”

“Christopher Bang, his owner.” 

“Okay, good. Just making sure. Alright, i’ll page you to Dr. Son.”

“Sounds good.” Chan exhaled, not realizing he was holding his breath. He was practically praying for the doctor to be open.

A few seconds passed before Chan heard the familiar kind voice of Dr. Son. “Hello, Chan. What’s happening with Felix?”

Chan bit the inside of his cheek. “As you know, his birthday was two weeks ago. Uh, ever since then, he’s been acting really rude and angry, not at all like himself? I know I haven’t done anything wrong, or at least he’s refusing to let me know if i did. I just want to know if this is biological or if I should find him a therapist or-”

Dr. Son cut off his rambling. “Chan.”

“Yes?”

“Did you read the pamphlet I gave you after you took him here the first time? About cat hybrids maturing?” 

Chan felt his face heat up. “...No?”

Dr. Son chuckled. “Well, if you read it, you would know that after a male cat hybrid’s 18th birthday, he becomes sexually mature.”

“He’s already has his heats, though.”

“Heats start at 16. At this age, his body is now completely ready to breed. As a result of this, he starts to see anyone he finds attractive and feels safe with as a potential mate. You can have sexual intercourse with him and stop this now, or wait it out.”

Chan took a shaky breath. “Won’t he get… y’know…”

Dr. Son laughed again. “No, since you aren’t of the same species he can’t get pregnant if you choose to have sex.”

Chan sighed, relieved. “Okay, thank you so much.”

“If this doesn’t pass by our next check up, definitely let me know, as that could be sign of concern. Other than that, good luck!” Chan could practically hear her smile. “You’re a good owner for him, Chan. I’m sure you will make the right decision.”

“Thank you, Dr. Son.” Chan tapped his fingers against his leg. 

“Goodbye, Chan.” Dr. Son hung up.

Chan put down his phone, preparing himself for a long talk with Felix. He made his way across the apartment to where Felix was sitting on the couch, watching mindless tv with a blank expression on his face. “Felix, I need to talk to you.” Felix moved to stand up, fur on his tail already starting to puff up, but Chan caught his wrist before he could walk away. “I know what’s going on.”

Felix gasped, ears standing straight up in embarrassment. “What- uh, what do you mean?” He didn’t try to pull his arm out of Chan’s grasp.

Chan moved closer, hand sliding down to hold the hybrid’s with newfound confidence. “The reason you’re acting like this.” 

Felix’s face flushed. “Acting like what?” his voice shook. _No no no_

Chan pursed his lips. “You know what I mean, Lixie,” he tried to come closer. “It’s okay.”

Felix jumped back, tears welling in his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry, hyung!” He blurted. He looked down, shame in his eyes as a tear starting rolling down his cheek. “I’m sorry, it’s gross, you think I’m gross now, if you want me to leave i understand-”

Chan cut off his rambling, leaning in and brushing his lips against Felix’s ear. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting me to fuck you.”

Felix shuddered. He nodded, wiping his eyes.

“Is that right? You want me to hold you down on the couch and fill you up, make you mine.” Chan smirked, he knew he was hitting all the right marks.

Felix nodded, baring his neck as a sign of submission. “Hyung…” he whimpered. Chan could feel Felix getting hard against his thigh and reached down to touch him lightly over his underwear. Felix’s breath stuttered as Chan pressed down onto the bulge, chasing Chan’s lips when the older pulled back. “Kiss me.” he murmured.

Chan grinned and leaned forward, startling when Felix grabbed his face and pulled him in. Their lips moved together, fast and slick. Felix bit Chan’s lip, making the older part his lips and he dove his tongue inside. Chan moaned and put a hand on the back of his neck, making the hybrid shiver. Felix tangled his fingers in Chan’s hair, head dizzy with the sudden onslaught of feeling.

Chan stroked a hand down his spine, running a delicate hand along the sensitive base of Felix’s tail. Felix shuddered against him, hands losing their grip and almost falling completely to his sides. Chan slipped a hand into the back of Felix’s boxers, grabbing at his ass and rubbing his finger against the rim of his hole. Felix was already wet. “Desperate aren’t you?” Chan whispered against his open lips. “Just want someone to fill you up.”

Felix whined into Chan’s mouth, confident facade quickly melting as he fisted his hands into the fabric of Chan’s shirt. He tried to resist the urge to just let go completely, slip into that special place in his mind where he fell onto cotton candy clouds and could only see Chan for miles. This was making that very difficult.

Chan pulled away, leaving Felix standing with his hands by his side, gaze stuck on Chan’s hard-on visible through his pants. Felix’s cheeks were dusted red, eyes cloudy and ears twitching cutely. Chan cooed at the site, petting Felix’s head and letting the hybrid lean into his palm for a moment.

Chan stood back, kicking off his pants. Felix breathed in sharply. Sure, he’s seen Chan naked a few times, but seeing the outline of the dick he’s been chasing after for months could make him cum on the spot. He let out a quiet little whine, hands balled against his thighs.

Chan smiled, sitting down on the couch. “Come here,” he patted his thigh. Felix practically ran to sit on his lap, straddling his legs. He leaned in, sniffing at Chan’s neck and rubbing against the skin. Chan just giggled and ran a hand down Felix’s back, letting the hybrid scent him. “Kitten,” he gasped as Felix sunk his teeth into his collarbone. His hips jumped, grip tightening. 

Felix growled when Chan tried to gently move his head away. Chan pursed his lips. “Felix,” he warned. Felix immediately straightened up, cloudy gaze level with Chan’s. The older smiled, “That’s a good boy.”

Felix beamed at the praise, content purrs rumbling in his throat. Cha cupped his cheeks, resting his forehead against Felix’s. Felix’s eyes fluttered shut, lips parting slightly. Chan ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, scritching behind Felix’s ears and feeling the hybrid practically deflate in his arms. Chan pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. He lifted his hips, rubbing slowly against the cleft of Felix’s ass. 

Felix whined high in his throat, grinding down to meet Chan’s movements. “Hyung, please, n-need you in me, need you to fuck me, breed me, please.” his breathless pleas made Chan’s breath hitch, a moan leaving his lips.

“Sound so pretty, baby. I’ll make you feel good, promise.” He moved his hands down Felix’s back, slipping under his boxers. Felix arched his back, pushing his ass against his hyung’s hands. “So needy,” Chan murmured. 

He pulled Felix’s underwear down to his knees then lifting Felix’s legs to push them to his ankles, then off altogether. He watched his kitten’s cock bob against his stomach, already leaking slightly. Chan inhaled sharply at the sight, almost missing Felix’s fucking _meow_. His dick was just as pretty as he is. Not too long or thick, but so, so pink and erect with need. Chan’s already seen it a few times but being able to finally touch it and make his kitty feel good was a whole new thing to him.

Chan wrapped a hand around the shaft, making Felix lurch forward, burying his face in his shoulder. “Hyuuuung,” he whimpered. Chan ran his thumb along the sensitive tip, leaving Felix’s spine tingling with pleasure. Slick leaked out of Felix’s entrance, dampening Chan’s pants.

“Kitten,” Chan breathed. “Baby, you’re so good, so good for hyung,” he cupped the back of Felix’s neck, pulling his head back so the hybrid could look at him. 

Felix’s sight was blurry, vision tunneling to only look at Chan. “Hyung,” he tried rubbed his ass down on Chan’s thigh. “Please fuck me. I’m yours hyung, I’m yours!” he sobbed. His mouth fell open as Chan lifted his hips up, sliding his underwear down. 

Chan was long and thick, but not enough to hurt him. There was a long vein running down from the head to the base, the tip an angry red. Felix’s breath caught in his throat, he knew it would fit perfectly. He wanted nothing more than having it in his mouth, in his ass, in his hand, between his thighs, anywhere. He needed it.

Chan moaned softly at Felix’s hungry gaze. “Do you want this, baby?” he gripped his own member, pumping it slightly. Felix reached to touch it, but Chan moved his hand away. “Not yet, kitten.”

Felix gasped. “Channie, need it, need it in me, please.” he licked his lips.

Chan cupped Felix’s ass with both hands, pulling him close to rub their erections together. The loud mewl that left Felix’s lips left Chan breathless. A sudden primal need surged through him, the sight of his kitten pliant in his lap, in his arms, urging him to mark and claim. 

He did so, gripping his ass hard enough to leave a bruise. Chan nipped and sucked on Felix’s neck, leaving dark splotches that will surely last for days. Felix’s tail swished excitedly, soft mews escaping him. He reached to fist his hand in Chan’s hair, bringing his mouth even closer to the skin.

“C-Chris,” he hiccuped when Chan bit down hard enough to draw blood. “Please…”

Chan pulled back, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of Felix’s lips and lightly prodded against Felix’s entrance with his index finger. Felix let out a high pitched moan, pushing back on Chan’s finger. The older pushed it in, the glide smooth and slick. 

“Fuck, you take it so well, so good for me,” Chan groaned as he felt Felix’s dick twitch against his own. He slid his middle finger in, Felix’s hole stretching around it easily. Felix sighed, the feeling of being filled with something other than his own fingers felt amazing. But, it wasn’t enough. 

“Hyung, I’m ready, just fuck me already,” he whined. 

Chan chuckled, pulling Felix closer by the hips. “You sure?”

Felix nodded hurriedly. “Yes, yes,” he lifted himself slightly off of Chan’s lap, waiting,

Chan aligned himself with Felix’s entrance, and pushed in as the younger sat down. Felix let out a strangled cry, squeezing his eyes shut. His tail was straight, ears lowered. “Ch-Chan, ah,” he tried to speak, but couldn’t form words. It felt too good.

Chan felt as if all the air was knocked out of his lungs. His grip on Felix’s hips was bruising, eyes glued to where his and Felix’s bodies met. He moved his hips slowly, every slight push forcing a whimper out of the hybrid. Felix’s body trembled, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck. 

Chan moved his hands to Felix’s waist, holding him close. He peppered kisses along his lover’s cheeks and nose, everywhere except his mouth. Felix mewled, looking Chan in the eye and lifting his hips up and pushing them down to meet Chan’s movements.

Chan noticed this; thrusting into Felix faster, harder. The younger was practically bouncing in his lap, trying desperately to rut against his stomach. Felix let out sweet little moans, hooded eyes clouded with pleasure.

The air around them felt hot and sticky, sweat clinging to their skin. Chan took the chance to press a kiss against Felix’s lips, feeling his mouth go slack and match his movements. Felix whined into the kiss, gripping his arms to ground himself. “Hyungie,” Felix gasped, “Hyungie, I think I’m close.”

Chan nodded, rubbing the patch of exposed skin on Felix’s back soothingly. “Let go, kitten. You’ve done so good.”

Felix moaned loudly, gasping little pleas and mewling as he came, stripes of white covering the area between them. “Hyung,” he whimpered as Chan continued fucking him through his orgasm. “Hyung, it hurts.” 

“Just a little bit more, baby, I’m close.” Chan muttered through gritted teeth, getting closer to release. He fucked into Felix, cock throbbing and precum leaking into the hybrid. Felix felt tears spring into his eyes at the overstimulation, tears falling from his eyes. 

“Channie,” Felix sobbed as Chan finally came inside of him. Chan practically growled, burying his face into Felix’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, baby.” Chan groaned, pulling away. He watched Felix’s eyes droop with exhaustion, a content little smile on his face, and tears still streaking his cheeks. “You okay?” He rubbed Felix’s cheek with his thumb.

Felix nodded, smile widening. “I’m okay,” he whispered. “I’m just happy.”

Chan grinned. “We both finally got what we wanted, right?” 

Felix nodded, yawning. “I could fall asleep right here, but there’s cum on my shirt and I don’t want to wake up with your cock still in me, that shit hurts.” 

Chan laughed. “How would you know that?”

Felix smirked yawning a bit, “You don’t know what I get up to with Jisung while you and Changbin are in the studio.” Chan gasped, feeling a little hurt.

“So who was your first?” 

Felix tilted his head lazily to the side, counting on his fingers. “The owner I had before you, I think. But you’re definitely the best.”

Chan blushed, back to his old self. “Ah, okay.” He slowly pulled out of Felix, watching his cum leak out of his hole. He stripped the younger of his cum-stained shirt and let the other fall into his embrace. “You tired, baby?”

Felix nodded. “Take me to bed, my prince charming,” he giggled. 

“Of course, sweetheart.”


End file.
